I Got A Rocket Wiki:About
Great, you're here! This page is designed to familiarise new wiki visitors to the "I got a Rocket!" TV series, and the Wiki itself. The text in the "Describe your topic" section on the wiki homepage is an official description of the show(from the SLR Productions website via Internet Archive), and so if you're here, it's probably because you still can't grasp the concept of this awesome show. So here's my own story-like description with bits of fan-fiction thrown in to help you understand the storyline of the show 56° better. An introduction to the show To start, this was back in 2006/07, before fan pages on social media(like Facebook, Twitter and Google Plus) and websites like YouTube, Tumblr, Pinterest and Wikia were popular, as well as when real-world Australia didn't have fast Internet connections(I know the show's Australian according to its Wikipedia article), and that's my own reason as to why Vinnie has a desktop PC in his room that he never uses throughout the show. A lot of homes in urban areas in Australia back then also had overhead wiring outside the houses, hence the appearance of them outside Vinnie's house. The series centres on a 13-year old male, Vincent Q, nicknamed Vinnie, who has likes for goats, squids, outer space and stuff in between those 3 main topics. It was his 13th birthday in 2006. He was bored(he probably didn't have a full birthday party that day) and was looking out to the sky from his window. A professor by the name of Quigley Q(who also happens to be Vinnie's dad), felt that it was the right time to reveal to him what would soon become the Professor's most famous invention. In the lab, it was time for the initial power up. Prof Q switched the lever over from "CHARGE" to "START" and Rocket was born into the world, already tagged with Vinnie's name and what he looks like. The cables were unplugged, and Vinnie was finally able to freely explore the Inner City and beyond, without being bugged by the inconveniences of the city's rail network. Of course, almost'' everything good has its bad sides. ''He became one of the school's coolest kids and of course, a bully target. A recurring gag in the series is that the Duckys, who rely more on wedgies than any other bullying tactic, would wedgie Vinnie in most episodes of the show. Ouch. That must have hurt. One reason to love the show are the other main characters. Besides Vinnie and Rocket, the show has a good selection of main characters including but not limited to: *Professor Q *V.P. Stern *Captain O'Cheese *Silent the Little Ninja *Farmer Organicwheat An introduction to the wiki (placeholder) Categories Besides the IGAR Wiki pages(like this one), the wiki is divided into 5 categories: *'Characters' *'Episodes' *'Places in the Inner City' **Goats-U-Like products *'Events in the Inner City' *'Professor Q inventions' *'Food and drink photos' **Joe's menu items **Ducky Cuisine *'Running gags in the show' To get you started, here's a gallery of links. (insert gallery here) Editing guidelines A list of editing guidelines for the wiki can be found here. Episode spoilers On Episode pages, please skip the Plot and Spoiler sections if you do not want spoilers. Voice actor names Voice actor names on character pages are for the AU English voice actors unless otherwise mentioned. Some characters did not get different voice actors between the AU and US dubs. Other languages for the Wiki If you want to do a different-language version of this wiki for the show dubbed in your language, contact an administrator and we can set up interlanguage links and also give you the graphic files as well. Contacting the Wiki administrators When in doubt, you can always ask the admins for help. A list of Wiki staff can be seen on the homepage, under the community corner section. Clarifications Just so you know, this is a fansite and not an official site. In fact, now that you familiarised yourself with the Wiki, you can now be surprised if Professor Q walks into your bedroom and suddenly hugs you, then you burst into laughter, he makes a sad face, then stops hugging and says something along the lines of "I'm 132º sorry unknown lifeform, I thought I was suppose to go to my son's room!". (The laughter scene referenced is from episode Swollen Cranium)